Yami's contest
by YamixYugiforever
Summary: Yami and Yugi are both married and are 21, they both have a flash back to when they were teenagers (YYxY) complete


Flash Backs

Rated: R

Summary: Yami and Yugi are both 21 and have falsh backs of when they were teens ( They are both married so its YyxY)

Disclaimer: Yaoi and Tea bashing ( Yah!)

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

flash back starting

(falsh back ends)  


A tri colored hair man out of his beautiful home. It lay in the distint hills away from the city. The sun was about to set, making the flowers on the lush hill glow beautifully. He came out with his crimson eyes scanning for his beautiful angel whom he was married to. As he spotted his lover he ran to where he was at. As he was next to him he sat down admiring his new husband.

" Yugi are you starring at the sunset?" the crimson eyed man asked.

" Yami, its beautiful, dont you think?" Yugi, who also had blak hair with red tips and a crown of blonde bangs, asked. He fiddled with his gray shirt by twisted his sleve with his finger, as if he was nervous.

" Not as beautiful as you" Yami whisperd into his ear before kissing him on his cheek.

" Thank You" Yugi whisperd softly as his cheeks were tinted with pink. 

Yami thought it was very cute when he blushed a light pink. Yami kissed him this time on the lips, soft and beautiful. He pulled away to look at his violit pools of purity and innocence that were known as his eyes.

" I love you so much!" Yami said as he pulled his hikari into his protecting arms.

" I love you too" Yugi said through his arms. Yami smiled as he he stroked Yugi's soft silky hair.

Yami and Yugi were both mistaken as teenagers since they hadn't looked any diffrent since they were sixteen. This made the two boys look like young lovers.

" Yami remember when we started going out and Tea found out when we were all in grandpa's pool" Yugi asked as he looked up into Yami's pools.

"Yes"

Flash back

Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Duke, Tea and even Seto were enjoying the nice, refreshing, cool pool in Yugi's back yard. Yami was inside in Yugi's dark room due to the curtain being shut so Yami could change. He didn't want anyone to peek except for his new boyfriend, Yugi. He changed into black swim trunks, sandles and carried a blue towel. He then put on black sunglasses and he looked in the mirror. He showed off his well built chest and chunky arms which reflected his strength, so in other words he was sexy.

Yami came walking out the house with his towel over his shoulder. He looked over to where Yugi was, hoping that Yugi would think he looked good. Tea and Yugi both drooling over him and just kept starring with their jaws droped. Yugi suddenly scrambled out of the water and ran over to Yami. Yami had hearts and fluffy things in his eyes to see Yugi like what he saw. Though outside he was cool and calm. He sat down on his lawn chair and pretended he didn't notice Yugi pouncing on him.

" Hey porno star who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend!?" Yugi giggled as he said those words.

" He's not here would yuo like to take a messege" both Yami and Yugi looked at the owner of the snotty sounding voice. Of course it was the ugly ice blue eyed brunette, Tea.

" I didn't know you had a boyfriend Yugi, though I feel sorry for him being with a perverted freak!" Tea spat. She went over to him and pulled him off of Yami and kicked him as Yugi fell on the cement floor. Yami was beyond angry!

" Sorry I didn't stop him before he pounced on you, that perverted freak!" Tea said as she claimed Yami's hips onto her own. She then with her hands roamed his chest. Yami then took her hands and spat " Dont you dare touch me!" 

Yugi saw what Tea did to his chest and ran to his room crying before he had a chance to hear what Yami said.

Yami pushed Tea off of himself and she landed with a thud. Yami ran inside and Tea followed. He came to Yugi's room and found him crying into his pillow. ' I know I'll prove I love him' Yami thought still on the edge of his bed.

"Yugi, Tea" Yami called, Yugi immediatly looked up with tears still in his eyes.

"Let us have a little.....contest" Yami found the word he was looking for.

" We will see who loves me more" Yami stated.

" First wear you sexiest clothes and try to seduce me" Yami said to them.

Yugi and Tea both ran into Yami's room to find something to wear. Tea had a hard time to find something suitable for a girl to wear.. Yugi found the perfect thing to wear and ran into the bathroom to change into it.

Yugi came out of the bathroom about ten minutes later. He was wearing a black shirt with a short sleve buttom up shirt with flames on the bottom. There was a dragon on the back he was also wearing black shorts that came to the tops of his knees.

Tea found a suitable outfit to wear. She was wearing a black tank top with black leather pants.

Amazingly it fit actually fit her.

They both hurried to where Yami was. It was a dimly lit room making a mysterious looking effect to the room. Yami's eyes were still visible through the darkness. They looked like liqiud fire burning in those eyes when it ever was dark. 

" Tea you go first." Yami seemed to complain. Yami wanted to get it over with. Tea sqealed which made both Yami and Yugi roll their eyes.

" You have twenty seconds to seduce me, ready go!" Yami said as he felt Tea start giving him a lap dance. She flung her hands on Yami's and pulling them to her chest making Yami feel her breasts. 'Ewww' Yami cried mentelly.

" Stop okay, Yugi _your turn_" Yami said seductfully. 'That must be my imagination' Yugi thought.

Yugi came slowly over to Yami which to Yami thougth was a gracefull angel coming toward him. 

Yugi placed his hips onto Yami's. He then laid on Yami's chest to equally match Yami's and Yugi lay his lips on Yami's ear and whisperd " I love you and I want you" before nibiling on it.

" Times up!" Tea yelped happily so she did because she didn't have to see Yugi succesfully seducing Yami. Yami mentelly whimperd for the loss of contact, as so did Yugi aloud.

"Hmm" Tea smiled to see Yugi suffer like this. ' Yami is mine and they both know it!' Tea thought happily to herself. Yami saw this devilish smirk and glared daggers at the young girl through the darkness.

" Next contest game, tell me you love me without words." Yami smirked, knowing Tea wasn't very creative, but his little Yugi was.

" Rules?" Yugi asked if there were any rules though Yami just shook his head.

" No rules just be as creative as you can be!" Yami smirked.

Tea stepped forward only maybe about twenty seconds later. She then stood infront of Yami and spoke " I-l-o-v-e-y-o-u" she spelled before touching Yami in the most private of places. Yami growled angirly, though Tea took it as a growl of want for her. ' I'm no match against her' Yugi thought sadly.

Yugi got up slowly, walking towards Yami, with a complete frown on his angelic face. He then slowly touched Yami's forhead.

Yami woke to the most beautiful world anyone could ever imagine. There were paper flowers, candy clouds and a purple sky, like in Yami's favorite song. The paper flowers were pink and looked like roses, his favorite flower. There were a few trees growing red apples, Yami's favorite

fruit. Then off to the distance, there was a person wearing a silk long sleve shirt and pants to go with it, it was Yami;s favorite person, Yugi. Yugi ran to Yami almost pouncing on him. Yugi hugged Yami tightly while Yugi's head lay on his chest. Yami could feel somehting wet on him from where Yugi's head was, he was crying. Through the mindlink he could hear:

/ Let me listen to your heartbeat one last time so I may have it in my dreams/

Yami then felt love, great love, through the mindlink, along with sorrow and loss. 

Smack! Yami heard as he woke from the pardise that Yugi created for him through the mindlink.

By the sound of crying he could tell that Tea had slapped Yugi.

" Yugi you little cheater you used the mindlink didn't you!?" Tea spat back at Yugi.

" No matter!" Yugi yelled with tears rolling down his cheaks " Yami will pick you anyway I mean 

your pretty and I'm just a shrimp no one cares about!" Yugi yelled angirly.

" Dont tell me what I already know!" Tea said snotty tossing her hair to the side which made Yami sick .

" I lost the love of my life" Yugi whisperd, though Yami over heard and brought him to the virge of tears. YUgi whisperd it over and over again.

"Very creative, for the both of you" Yami was forced to say the last five words. This brought both of their attention back on the game. Yugi, vigirously wiped his tears away and focused on the game. 'Nothing can take my love for you away, Yugi I swear it' Yami's thoughts were addressed to Yugi.

" Our last game before I announce the winner of my heart..." Tea cut off Yami.

" Which is me...opps did I say that out loud sorry" Tea said with fake innocence causing Yami and Yugi to roll their eyes.

" Anyway, give me an explaination on why you love me." Yami again smirked, though it didn't last long when Tea smiled and stepped forward.

" I love you because um.. You're sexy... you're a good duelist....um you saved me before and well yeah that's it!" Tea sqealed and sat down next to a very saddend Yugi. Yugi walked slowly infront of Yami with tears in his eyes though he did not let them fall.

" I love you because you're the first person I can depend on, you're smart and funny and can chear me up when I'm down, you can always make the sunshine when its raining" now tears were rolling down his face " you protect me from the evils that lurk in the day and night, I was your light and you were my dark, I always thought that we were soul mates but now" Yugi ran to Yami to hold him " I lost you, oh please!" Yugi begged.

" Please what?" Yami whisperd as he stroked Yugi's silky hair.

" Let me have one more night alone with you" Yugi begged as tears spilled from Yugi's beautiful purple eyes.

" No he cant 'cause he's coming over to my house tonight!" Tea announced as she ran over and pushed away Yugi and hugged Yami. Yami growled angirly at Tea though once again Tea thought it was for want of her.

" Oh Yami I know you want me!" Tea said happily to Yami. Yami, then heard Yugi whimper on the floor where he landed when Tea pushed him.

" Get off me!" Yami growled once again. He then felt Tea get off of him at once.

" Why, honey?" Tea asked innocently as if she did no wrong doing.

" Because Yugi claimed my heart ever before I even met you, bitch" Yami yelled at Tea before giving Yugi a hand to help him off the floor.

" How, I won didn't I?" ( A/N: Boy I make Tea stupid dont I?) Tea yelled angirly at both Yami and Yugi.

" First you didn't seduce me you made me sick!" Yami spat those words back at Tea.

" Second you spelled your so-called love for me, the point was to feel your love for me not spell it!" Yami said with a smirk causing Tea to feel stupid.

" And third of all your explaination only stated that you lust after me not love me!" Yami still had a smirk on his face. Yugi was now held in Yami's arms, exactly where Yami wanted Yugi to be.

" Yugi on the other hand, succesfully seduced me and even aroused me though you couldn't see since its so dark in here" Yami said as he looked around the room.

" No he didn't !" Tea yelled arguing on this fact, though it was true since Yami doesn't lie about things like that.

" And second he showed me he loved me he loved me by just hugging me in that...um...world, plus he knew my favorites!" Yami said happily.

" I dont have a mindlink so that's not fair!" Tea yelled angirly.

" So you could have drawn me a picture, and plus I dont even like you!" Yami spat, he held Yugi even closer now.

" And I know Yugi loves me because he..." Now tears were rolling down his cheeks " he said that he wanted to hear my heart beat just one last time....Oh Yugi!" he held his beautiful hikari tightly against him. " Nothing can take my love for you away." Yami explained to both Yugi and Tea. Yugi now had tears of joy flowing from his eyes.

" Well isn't that sweet!" Tea yeeled with her angry sarcasim. She then made a hmph sound and left even though she was still in Yami clothes. Both of them giggled and left to go out into the pool hopefully their friends were still there.

(flash back ends)

"She still has my clothes doesn't she" Yami still holding his lover. They looked over to the sunset which was now nothing but glaeming stars over looking the mountains. Yugi sighed as he looked over to his husband and to the paradise they lived in. How did they own such a beautiful mansion on the hill side you ask, well that comes later into our story.

" Yes she does" Yugi said as he looked into Yami's eyes filled with emotion that only Yugi could define as love.

" I'm so lucky" Yugi whisperd while Yami looked down to Yugi.

" Why is that, my love?" Yami asked as he kissed Yugi on the cheek.

" Because! I am married to a living god who loves me, and is dead sexy I might add" both of them giggled " We have a beautiful home, and we are pretty much wealthy, though I could live without that." Yugi stated.

" Hmm because I have a beautiful angel all to myself I am lucky!" Yami said while holding Yugi tightly.

" I love you Yami" Yugi whisperd before falling asleep in his arms. This is one of Yami's favorite past times, to carry Yugi upstairs and tuck him into bed. Yami did this and watched him hug a pillow. Another of Yami's favorite past times was to watch him sleep. Yami began to get tired and he went into bed himself. He replaced the pillow Yugi was holding with himself and fell into a peacefull sleep.

A/N: I know spelling errors well I dont have spell check on this thing right now!

Anyway give me more ideas in your reveiws and I'll right them down and make chapters out of them remember I'm not go on untill I have at least three reveiws! So reveiw!  
  



End file.
